


Office Talk

by DanaEliza, Night_Being



Category: Naruto
Genre: Co-Written, Dirty Talk, M/M, One Shot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaEliza/pseuds/DanaEliza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Being/pseuds/Night_Being
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding himself at a boring office party, Naruto seeks out Gaara, the only one he really likes there. Who knew the evening would take a turn when they find themselves in the boss' office, dirty words fluttering in the air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Night-Being as Naruto
> 
> Dana-Eliza as Gaara
> 
> Now enjoy the show. ;) Night-Being
> 
> Another dirty collab oneshot with lots of dirty talking, because we are pervs 0.o Enjoy! Dana-Eliza

He kind of suspected that a party full of office clerks would be boring, but come on! This was even worse than he had expected. They could at least try to look amused, throw some fake smile here and there. Come up with a dry joke which would make everyone feel uncomfortable because no-one would actually get it. Wait. He himself actually tried that. The only one that ended up feeling uncomfortable, was him. What a waste of time this party was.

Naruto thought about stirring up the dreary atmosphere with some funny kink. Maybe drinking the bowl of punch in one go? Though he would be more likely to end up with diabetes than drunk, considering the excess of sugar and lack of alcohol. And who brought a bowl of punch on a gathering of seemingly adult people anyway? Wasn't that more of a high school stuff? He brushed it off and his gaze wandered around the room. The small podium where their boss had the very dry and fake speech about the progress their department made in the last year was now left abandoned. Maybe he can take the mic and try to brighten some of the dead faces around? After looking over the crowd he let even that idea float away. There was nothing which he could possibly say to make those office zombies laugh. He knew because he had already tried, many times. And failed, every time.

While fuming under his breath Naruto once again scanned the room. His eyes fell upon a person who apparently shared the same feeling as himself. Standing not completely in the corner but far enough from other people. With that typical broody look, which served as a hint that he didn't wish to be disturbed. Naruto had never believed that look. He knew very well that when Gaara wanted, he could be quite a funny guy, in his own weird way. And he kind of liked weird people. He also liked his red headed colleague, above being smart and honest, he also considered Gaara cute, somehow.

With a determined smile Naruto proceeded to walk towards him. "Hey man. Having a good time?"

_The festive vibe was clearly missing from this party. Yes, they had decorated the office with a pretty much dead Christmas tree and somehow had decided that hanging the office emblem all over the thing would get everyone in a happy mood. The logo wasn't even pretty. All because their boss was too cheap to hire someone qualified to change the lay-out of this place. Who had even made that thing? His secretary? Needed to do something to keep your mistress satisfied._

_Why Gaara was here in the first place? Because this office party was mandatory. When he had received the invite he could hardly believe it either. Why would they need to torture their employees even during the holidays? Pathetic bunch of idiots. Forcing Gaara to wear something fitting for the party as well. Wearing a tie printed with snowmen and shit like that was not something Gaara considered party ready, but Temari had told him it was perfect and he had learned the hard way that disobeying your sister was not a smart move._

_Leaning back against the lime green painted wall, because apparently it fitted their house style, Gaara let out a sigh. When would this party even end? The mingling mostly consisted of work related topics and if there was one thing Gaara refused to do, it was talking about work when he was not working. Sipping the cheap champagne a few feet away from the party seemed like the best solution, even if the taste was awfully bitter. Might as well get drunk and see if he would like some of his co-workers after that._

_Gaara had hardly noticed Naruto coming up to him, but this one he wouldn't glare off. Naruto was the only co-worker he could actually hang out with. Though they hardly knew each other outside of work. Only during lunch and crappy parties like this did they seek each other out. "Yeah, best party I've ever been to," he commented, waving at the room filled with people before them._

Naruto grinned wryly at Gaara's ironic comment.

"This sucks!" he exclaimed truthfully after a single second of contemplating. "The worst party I've ever been to and I've been to lots... believe me. I even heard they're planning to throw another one. You know. Why are they torturing us like that? What did we do to deserve this? I mean even the food here tastes like shit! Have you tried it? Don't even..." Naruto waved his hand even before Gaara managed to say anything and continued ranting. "We need to come up with something better next time. Maybe slipping a drug into the punch or something. That would be fun." He laughed merrily at the image and measured Gaara next to him one more time. "Oh, hey... that's a nice tie." Naruto moved closer, not bothering to maintain any personal space and bent over to look straight at the funny piece of Gaara's clothing. "Are those... snowmen? That's cute. Who forced that on you? A girlfriend?" Naruto chuckled and narrowed his eyes to examine Gaara's oddly adorable snowmen tie. He himself didn't bother with Christmas-like clothing. He took the first clean orange shirt - with the stress on 'clean' - he could find. Although orange absolutely wasn't a Christmas colour, but he also absolutely didn't care.

_As the one-sided conversation progressed, Gaara's eyebrow rose higher and higher, wondering where this babbling was even heading. It truly was a talent to talk that much in a minute and hardly notice the other was not even responding. Though Gaara did prefer this. Naruto at least never asked for an answer. Gaara could simply keep quiet and listen to the ramblings, even if half of them would be forgotten as soon as they were heard._

_For a moment Gaara imagined the whole office on drugs and decided that would not be a good idea either. Who knows how all these people would act once they got their panties out of their asses. Can't be a pretty sight. Enough was already happening in the background right now and they had only been drinking alcohol. Some in the punch and then the cheap champagne that was being carried around. There was one colleague who kept taking a flask out of his pocket, so he must be drinking something stronger. Smart move if he wanted to survive this party. A few feet beside him was one of the female co-workers and the two glasses of champagne had gone straight to her head. Did she just unbutton an extra button on her vest?_

_"_ _What makes you think I have a girlfriend?" was the only thing Gaara eventually replied with, his eyes still focused on the strange women, seeming to be undressing for one of the balding guys of the office._

Naruto straightened, rolling the question in his head for a while. The thought of Gaara being gay same as himself was just too good to believe. "Dunno." He shrugged after a moment of deep contemplating, following Gaara's example and roaming his eyes over the crowd he absentmindedly spoke again. "You just don't look like someone who'd willingly put a funny snowman tie on himself, you know. A girlfriend... a boyfriend... it doesn't really matter. You just seem like the cool type girls usually go for... and you're cute," he admitted, talking more to himself than Gaara next to him. Then his gaze fell upon the same scene his companion had been observing for a while. "Well look at that. There's someone who might be working for a promotion. Our boss is such a perv. He has a radar on these things or something... I bet he's going to pop up any minute." He grinned from ear to ear and commented on the lewd actions of their tipsy co-worker. Then without even bothering to look interested in the tempting view of the woman's full bosom he turned to the side, studying Gaara's reaction on the display of nice and round breasts inside the cleavage.

_For a second Gaara casted his gaze down, watching Naruto babble on about who would actually put a tie on Gaara. Oddly enough it doesn't struck the other it didn't necessarily needed to be a lover who would put such a horrifying thing around his neck. Siblings did these things well enough. Fortunately it had been Temari who had dressed him and not his brother. Kankuro honestly had no idea how to dress properly. How he managed to get girlfriends always struck Gaara as a miracle._

_"_ _It was my sister. She decided this was proper Christmas attire. I guess she can be considered a cool girl. She considers herself one, but I don't think that's what you were aiming for,' he answered, sliding his gaze back up at the scene in front of him. 'And thank you, I believe,' he added, referring to the cute comment. He had never really seen himself as cute and no one had really called him that, except for Kankuro, who used it more as an insult than compliment._

_The vest was now completely taken off and the woman started swaying her hips from left to right, seducing even more men around her. Alcohol really was a funny thing. Gaara took another sip of his glass of champagne, emptying it effectively. "I think she's out of luck though," Gaara pointed at the woman, not caring anyone would be able to see it. "The boss' secretary is missing as well, so we won't be seeing much of them the entire party. I advise you not to go to the bathroom one floor down. Unless you want to see the old man banging the dumb bitch right there over the sink. You'll see a lot more than you'll ever want to see from our boss."_

Naruto giggled like a very evil school girl. No. It indeed wasn't what he was aiming for. But judging by the calm posture of the redhead and his nonchalant observation, he wasn't particularly thrown of his shoes by seeing the co-worker's gifts bounce up and down as she was trying to lure every possible man in a several feet radius towards her. Of course Gaara was like this all the time, so it was no real surprise, but one could still hope.

And then his wicked grin disappeared and Naruto could swear that a blush appeared on his cheeks. Did he really just heard right? Did Gaara just say what he had said? By every other word of that sinuously raspy voice - which he just fell in love with - Naruto felt a tiny wave of chill stroll down his spine. He completely ignored the image Gaara's words were creating, because hearing his ever composed co-worker talk this immorally was above thrilling. And then the sentence was gone and for a few seconds dead silence resonated in his ears. He promptly shook it off, not wanting to be seen staring like a hungry wolf at his bone.

"Tsch... at least she's having fun," Naruto snorted, trying to hide the naughty shine in his eyes. "I definitely wouldn't mind some kind of that fun. To run away from these old geezers and go bang someone... or maybe the other way around if he was cute." He flashed a subtle smirk at Gaara.

_The sudden long silence caught Gaara off guard. Normally Naruto was quite quick to answer and wasn't fazed by anything. Had he gone too far? Not something Gaara generally did. At least not on the work floor. At home he was a bit more open with what he said and perhaps a bit more vulgar? Not strange growing up with two siblings who would scream out everything that crossed their minds. Literally yell. Those two were way too loud. Annoyingly loud._

_But then finally Naruto started speaking and what he said caused Gaara to shoot a suspicious glance at his co-worker. Naruto's expression was quite blank and Gaara wasn't the best at reading people, but the whole comment on letting someone cute have sex with him seemed to be a hint. But maybe he was just seeing things. Gaara really was not great with people. Still, he could respond to that. Could play the game. "Sex is indeed more fun than this party. I believe that is a shared opinion on this entire floor. Hungry eyes everywhere. But who would you be willing to fuck or get fucked by? Who in this office matches your standards?"_

The more questions Gaara placed, the darker Naruto's eyes turned; filling with undeniable lust. The smirk growing wider until it turned into a full blown suggestive grin. There was only one person in this whole damn building with whom Naruto wanted to 'have sex with'; politely said. For a moment he thought about what Gaara's face would look like if he simply snatched him by the wrist and dragged him into the nearest office. And kissed him senseless. Yes. Oh yes... that would be awesome. If only he knew whether Gaara was interested as well.

"Oh I have someone in mind," he hummed, tone of his voice slightly dropping, casually making their conversation more private. "Someone who could fuck me real nice... but not before I would get a taste, of course. I have to get him hard if I want him to fuck me hard, you know." Naruto granted Gaara one wide and knowing smile, reassuring him that they both were thinking the same thing; hopefully. "Lick him slowly, then suck him raw... swallow every bit of flesh he could give." Only then he parted their eyes and shamelessly let his stare drop down on Gaara's crotch.

_This conversation had escalated quickly and Gaara hardly even knew when or how it had happened. Casual conversing had gone out the door and now they were almost… dirty talking. At least Naruto really was, but what was Gaara supposed to do now? He was not a very talkative person and definitely didn't have a talent for dirty talking. But Naruto was flat out hitting on him. That wasn't hard to notice and with the glance directed down at his crotch, Gaara understood exactly what Naruto wanted. Was this okay? Gaara wasn't one to sleep around really and to now even consider responding to this with almost an invitation seemed odd, but the way Naruto spoke to him. Those lewd words. Gaara never really looked at people like that. Didn't have a preference for a gender. But this got him aroused, very aroused._

_Swallowing hard Gaara contemplated his answer, wanting to sound just as cocky as Naruto had. "Well, you would need some place private I would say. I'm quite certain you'll be very loud when fucked hard and you deserve to have someone's… cock far up your ass." A slight pause, because he wasn't sure what word to use, but this seemed fitting. "And with the way you slurp ramen noodles for lunch, I'm sure the guy can't keep quiet either once you have your taste. But where would you go? Bathroom is occupied," he said lightly, casting a glance at the door leading towards the offices._

Naruto could see the slight uncertainty in Gaara's face. Did he take it too far with his big mouth? It wouldn't be the first time this happened. Naruto knew he sometimes crossed the line, but he just couldn't help himself. He had always thought Gaara was handsome and maybe deep down he had wanted to make a move on his co-worker for some time now. But he halted for a moment, prepared to back down if Gaara showed any signs of discomfort. Naruto really didn't want to chase away the only decent person in here. So despite his impatient nature, Naruto let his obscene thoughts float away and waited for Gaara to express himself.

He saw Gaara waver for just a second and then the chill causing raspy voice spoke again. Naruto's lascivious smirk was back in an instant. It seemed Gaara was caught and he had responded to Naruto's hidden invitation more than well enough to give the blond a push to go on.

A place. Naruto could think of many places he would like to have Gaara right now, or positions. Didn't matter, he just wanted to 'have' Gaara… right now.

"I know a place. Where no-one would hear me get fucked real hard. And no-one would hear the cute guy moaning loudly. I bet I could make him even scream, if I wanted to… Cute guys do deserve the best treatment after all." Naruto grinned wildly and locked his stare with Gaara once more. "And I know the perfect place, far from all these people, a place where no-one would hear the cute guy beg for more."

_That grin instantly made Gaara's heart race. He felt like a prey and he just got caught between the massive claws Naruto possessed. Had it been a good idea to continue this kind of talk? It did send a thrill down his spine, but Gaara didn't want to end up being found out and then fired, because of something silly as… lust for your co-worker. And with the way Naruto was looking at him, the lust seemed quite mutual. Not odd when Naruto was the one actually causing this mood, challenging Gaara with every spoken word. And he couldn't stop now. Even if this little voice in the back of his head kept whispering he should._

_"_ _You're quite cocky, aren't you?" Gaara replied in an even tone, hiding every bit of emotion he might feel. The goosebumps had even risen on his skin. "What makes you think a cute guy as you call him would beg for you to do more? Why wouldn't it be you begging for the cute guy's cock far up your ass? I'm sure the cute guy wouldn't give it to you so easily either. Better have a room far away from this party. You can then beg all you want and no one would be able to interrupt you. Don't want to get caught, right?"_

By this time Naruto was so turned on he could feel his fingers tingle with need to grab Gaara and ravage him right on the spot. He could only pray to all gods that his cock stayed calm, thanks to years of thorough training. Would he have been only a little younger and slightly more impatient he would've stood here with an erection proudly screaming to the world. Though even that might change if this conversation would continue for longer than actually necessary. If he could just think of a way to lure Gaara further in. To make him show a little impatience as well. Assuming by the questions which had been asked, Gaara cooperated in their little game. But did he want to take this on a higher level?

Naruto let the mischievous grin fall down, instead he bit on his lower lip and measured the hot redhead for a while; musing. Choices had been made and Naruto took his chance, hoping that if Gaara didn't chase him off till now, he might not do it even in the future. By gently grasping Gaara's snowman tie he pulled his co-worker closer; erasing the distance between them and moving his lips towards Gaara's ear. "Well... I wouldn't mind doing some begging if the cute guy would want me to. I wouldn't mind doing anything for that cute guy, you know," Naruto whispered, his speech slowing down with every other word. "Let him fuck me as rough as he'd like, from behind... or maybe ride him, if he'd let me. I think I might make him beg for more if he'd actually let me ride him, because I do like to enjoy my ride real slow," he purred softly and for merely a second let his lips touch the shell of Gaara's ear. "I don't mind getting caught, but it can be arranged in ways no-one will hear me screaming with a hard cock up my ass. But I guess we'll never know if we won't try, right?"

_Gaara moved his hand backwards, letting his fingers slide of the plaster of the wall. It was still there, solid and holding him up. For a second he thought his knees would give out right then and there. No one had ever spoken to him in that fashion, but to Naruto it actually all seemed so normal, and that was even more thrilling. A shiver ran down his spine when he felt Naruto's lips graze his hear, the hot breath fanning over his neck. God, what was this guy doing to him?_

_Pulling away from Naruto, Gaara let his tie slide out of his hands and firmly lean back against the wall again. Green eyes slid through the crowd, making sure no one was watching them. Gaara was not interested in getting caught and didn't need the rumours that would arise. The gossip about their boss was bad enough, so it's best to keep this between them. But everyone was cheering on two other co-workers now, the pair heavily making out against the window on the opposite side. How much did they have to drink? Such a turn around for a usually dull office._

_It felt safe enough to actually reply to Naruto's dirty words, though Gaara couldn't really reciprocate with anything that exciting. Casting his eyes down to his pants pocket, Gaara let his hand slide in and touch the cool material inside. "I, uh, had to grab something out of the boss' office before the party and, well…" He let his voice trail off as he held up the small key that would give them access to the large office at the back of the hallway. Hidden away from everyone and also kind of forbidden territory. It was an offer, even if Gaara hadn't actually asked. He would never ask dead on, but this shouldn't be that cryptic._

Seeing Gaara pull away caused a dreadful wave of rejection ruffling Naruto's stomach, but then after a few seconds of contemplating Gaara fished out a key. And not just any key, but a key to the most forbidden room of all the forbidden rooms Naruto could think of. It was all he needed. The entire struggle between 'yes' or 'no' evaporated and a huge green light blinked somewhere in Naruto's head. A key meant yes!

The invisible pot of patience overflowed in an instant and Naruto could feel his pupils dilate as his eyes took in the image of the small metal object in Gaara's hand. He snatched it without asking, along with Gaara's wrist and trusting his judgment that Gaara wouldn't run away, Naruto dragged him away from all the people and towards the long hall with one doubled wing door at the end.

Naruto didn't say a word, suspecting his throat was too narrow for any more talking anyway. His heart beat fiercely in his chest and he feared that his hand might become sweaty from all the excitement. He stopped in front of the door and violently forced the key inside. Turned and unlocked. It all happened just too fast and before he managed to blink twice he was already pulling Gaara with him into the dark office. And right after he put the key back into the lock from inside, he measured the wavering redhead.

Call it a sentiment of whatever, but he really did want their first kiss to be nice. So despite the hungry glare, which burned in his blue eyes, Naruto forced the animalistic instinct aside and granted Gaara one of his kind, reassuring smiles. "Don't worry, I won't bite you. Unless you want me to," he purred softly and taking a hold of Gaara's hands he laced their fingers together, then slowly moved forward and without touching any other part of Gaara's body he carefully joined their lips together in a gentle kiss.

_With one last look at the group of party-goers, Gaara let himself be pulled towards the hallway. The music dulled away with every step they took and Naruto really was setting a pace, impatience clearly visible in his stride. Silence stretched on between them and the closer they got to the boss' office, the more his stomach started to flutter. Swallowing heavily Gaara let his green eyes slide over the many windows of the office, offering everyone that would pass by a good look at what happened inside. Wouldn't be the first time someone saw a naked ass through the glass. Or against the glass. But no one was around, so who would even be there to see them?_

_The cherry wooden door was pushed open and Gaara was rushed inside, practically thrown into the room, but he managed to stay on his feet. It was all going very fast and for a moment Gaara again doubted if this was right, but one look at Naruto's darkened eyes pushed that thought out the door. God yes, did he want this. At first Naruto's words didn't quite settle in Gaara's brain, but as soon as they did, Naruto had already captured him in a soft kiss._

_Biting… Fuck biting, Gaara wanted something else. This soft kiss wasn't really doing it yet either. Pushing Naruto backwards, Gaara closed the door in a swift move and then pressed the other flat against it, sighing softly as he let his tongue slide over Naruto's bottom lip. He wanted so much more… And Naruto had promised many things now._

Naruto would lie if he said this unexpected turn of events didn't surprise him. But he couldn't really say he minded. Rather the opposite, because here was the sing of impatience Naruto had waited for. A thud of his back against the door was a hint of its own. So this meant he didn't have to hold back? Good. He sucked at it. He could play nice for some time, but once he let loose, there was no line whatsoever.

Naruto once again took a hold of Gaara's tie, but this time it wasn't a hesitant touch, but a firm grasp which brought their bodies flush against each other in one strong pull. His other hand strayed into red locks and clutching Gaara's hair Naruto greedily latched their lips together, plunging his tongue right into Gaara's mouth without any kind of a warning. If Gaara really wanted to play it hard, he would get it hard. Speaking of hard. Oh yes. Right now, Naruto was definitely growing hard and there was no stopping it. Fucking finally!

_With the rough hold on his tie and hair, Gaara leaned forward, their bodies firmly pressed together, leaving little room to move, but Gaara wouldn't be outdone now. Naruto wanted to be fucked, then he would be fucked. Hands slipping down Gaara grabbed the hem of Naruto's shirt and slowly pushed it up, letting his fingers slide over Naruto's skin. He could feel the muscles move beneath the tips of his fingers. Lazily he let his tongue move together with Naruto's, getting lost in the kiss a little bit._

_And then finally the shirt got high enough for it to come off. Breaking the kiss Gaara took a step backwards, forcing Naruto's hands away from him as he carelessly threw the orange shirt away, which really should not be worn at a party. Staring at Naruto for a second he watched the other's chest heave up and down with every breath intake. But then it was time to speak. Stepping forward he closed the distance between them once more, firmly pressing Naruto's back flat against the door again. "You promised a lot of things before. Still waiting on you to make me beg," he muttered, bringing his lips right back onto Naruto's._

Before he could muster a proper thought fingers danced on his heated skin, making him growl lowly in the other's mouth. Naruto gladly assisted Gaara with pulling the useless shirt over his head and then let his co-worker toss it aside. They measured each other for a while, Naruto breathing heavily and trying to figure out which part of Gaara's clothing he wanted to rip off first. But a challenge had been placed even before Naruto managed to make a move and when Gaara finished speaking an evil gleam stirred up in Naruto's eyes and his lips widened in a sensual grin.

A raw chuckle vibrated in the blond's throat and he pushed Gaara off of him, just enough so he could get to the annoying tie. He pulled on it and loosened the loop, creating some space to undo the first button of Gaara's shirt. He managed to unbind several of them, but his fingers were just too shaky, revealing Naruto's excitement and restlessness. He grunted angrily. It took more than it should to let the shirt be and not rip the innocent cloth apart. Instead he shifted his focus on Gaara's pants, aiming for another prize.

"You bet I'll fucking make you beg," Naruto growled lewdly, pushing Gaara again and forcing him to go backwards while his fingers worked on Gaara's belt. "I'll suck you hard, until you'll scream..." Naruto licked his lips longingly, eyes now focused down on the job of undoing Gaara's belt. He dragged it away with a prompt swish sound. "I'll make you swoon... and melt... and beg... and cry..." He paid no attention to the feral resonance in his own voice, he didn't care if Gaara gets scared by the thirst echoing in every one of his moves and words.

After several steps Gaara's ass hit the edge of the massive wooden table and Naruto locked his gaze filled with untamed lust with the pure green embrace. "I'll fucking eat you alive." With those words he descended down on his knees, freeing Gaara's cock fully out of every attire and giving the whole length the first experimental lick before letting it slide into his mouth so he could fulfil his promise and thoroughly suck Gaara's shaft with every other move. He just really loved giving blowjobs.

_With every word that left Naruto's lips, Gaara felt his knees growing weaker. All the blood was rushing right to one place. The cockiness was stirring something awake in Gaara, the confidence with every word Naruto uttered slithering its way down Gaara's pants. With his chest only bared partially and his pants opened for easy access, Gaara felt actually vulnerable there, pressed against their boss' desk. And god did he love it. What he wanted to do the most was lie down on the cold hard ground and let Naruto do whatever he pleased. Ride the shit out of Gaara would be something that would definitely be enjoyed._

_The eating him alive comment seemed a little odd at first, until Naruto slipped to his knees and wasted no time in freeing his erection and instantly setting in for the blowjob Gaara had been promised. Then the comment fitted again, because Naruto was going to show Gaara a lot he had never experienced before. This was all so new and exciting, and even if Gaara never had been one to make noise, this guy might just be able to._

_Heavily leaning back against the desk Gaara looked down, soft pleased sighs escaping his lips every time Naruto moved his lips down his length. Seeing those lips now widened so far to fit his cock sent another wave of pleasure down Gaara's spine. The rosy cheeks and slightly watery eyes were all just doing it for him. Not to mention the way Naruto sucked at the right moments. This was definitely one of the best blowjobs Gaara had ever had and he knew to expect more. It had been promised._

_Reaching for the unruly blond locks, Gaara grabbed it tightly and then simply watched Naruto move back and forth, lips parted slightly to let out the soft sighs, his breathing now becoming shallower._

Naruto shifted a little, changing his position and making himself comfortable on his knees. He had no intention to stop any time soon. Call him a cock loving whore, but he didn't see anything wrong at making his lover feel great. Not even when it was merely a one night stand. Though maybe deep down he hoped Gaara would eventually become more than the cute guy with whom Naruto had slept with once.

It was a gift like no other and Naruto could take almost the same satisfaction from giving pleasure to someone else as the one on the receiving end. And so he did that with all the energy and diligence he could muster. Sucking passionately and enjoying the soft moans echoing above his head. Then a hand slithered into his hair and Naruto hummed in agreement, liking the strain in his rebellious locks. He knew many people who couldn't appreciate the rough gesture of holding head during a blow job, but once again, Naruto wasn't many people and he actually relished in the feeling of fingers groping tightly every time his tongue swirled around the head of the shaft.

He continued with the ministrations for a while, then decided to add a little more stimulation and put his hands in use. Naruto pulled Gaara's pants down, giving himself just enough space to have access to the soft but firm thighs. He petted up, gently kneading the heated skin and when getting high enough he let his thumbs stray between Gaara's legs, drawing circles into the sensitive flesh, massaging tenderly the place right under Gaara's precious parts; hoping to draw more of those erotic sounds. Oh how he loved Gaara's hoarse gasps.

_Legs now shaking Gaara had to put both hands on the desk, releasing the hold on Naruto's hair. He just didn't want to topple over or sink through his knees, so he had to hold on. The thumbs digging deep into his thighs made his legs part a little, giving Naruto more access to move and every time the thumb slipped higher, almost touching the sensitive skin of his balls, Gaara released a shaky groan._

_Without really thinking about it, Gaara started moving his hips back and forth, needing to feel more of Naruto's mouth and lips and tongue. Just needing to feel everything. "Fuck," he breathed out, throwing his head back and just relishing in everything that was being done to him. "Fuck, you're good at this." But now he felt selfish too, because he was not doing anything. He was enjoying what Naruto was giving to him, but was this fair? On one hand he didn't want Naruto stop. Didn't want to take his cock out of that delicious mouth. But on the other hand… He wanted to touch Naruto as well, enjoy his body, show what kind of lust Gaara was currently feeling for Naruto._

_Swallowing heavily Gaara tried to come up with something to say. Actually pushing Naruto off didn't seem like a good option. As if he could at this point. 'Do you, uh, think there is lube around here somewhere?' He had to bite his lip to prevent himself from groaning out then, the tongue swirling around the head of his cock just right._

The way Gaara melted under his administrations made Naruto's cock twitch wildly; the space in his jeans becoming smaller and tighter with every other of those husky moans. Like he even needed to become more aroused than he already was, damn. But Gaara's reactions were simply addictive, tickling his ego in all the right places. There were so many things he would want to do with this cute redhead, so many sinful ways to make that raspy voice tremble. Only thinking about all the depraved images spun with Naruto's head. There was not enough time in the entire world for him to enjoy Gaara's responsive body properly.

A rather innocent question shuddered down to Naruto's ears. He rolled it over for few second before he reluctantly let the throbbing shaft slip out of his mouth with an adorable plop sound. "Yeah, actually I know exactly where it is..." Naruto teased, deciding to push Gaara's nerves a little. He wrapped his fingers around the pumped length and rubbed slowly, keeping Gaara's hardness on the same level. "Our boss is one fucked up perv, he has these things around, you know. I bet he won't even notice if we steal some of it," Naruto said, his voice falling into a blurry whisper as his mind was still more focused on the perfect shape of Gaara's cock. He caressed it gently but thoroughly, letting his thumb sweep over the top from time to time. "Would you like to know where he keeps it? I'll tell you if you ask nicely." Naruto couldn't help but smirk. It might be evil, but he would really love to hear Gaara beg for more. And not just once...

_After the hot mouth left his length, Gaara's whole body shook for a moment. Damn, that was a loss. Gaara could still feel those warm lips wrapped around his cock, sliding up and down in an easy fashion while that tongue moved in all the right ways. Naruto's answer pulled Gaara right back to earth, but only for a moment, because then a hand was wrapped around his dick, ever so slowly pumping up and down. Far too slowly. It hardly lost any tension. It was actually causing it to build up more. This was brutal. And Naruto kept on talking, but Gaara caught only half of it, eyes hooded behind lids. Gaara needed to bite his lip to actually keep in a rather loud frustrated groan, because this rubbing was not helping at all._

_God, Naruto wanted what? Ask for… Lord, this was not going well. Gaara was losing it already and they weren't even fucking yet. Naruto was really something else. A whole new and exciting experience. Why was his voice still so steady though? Why didn't any of this actually bother him? Even when those lips were now swollen and flushed a deep red, the remains of the blowjob glistening on his lips. Fuck, did Gaara want to be back between those lips._

_Trying his best to reply normally Gaara came up with an answer, his voice still breaking a few times as he spoke. "Where is… fuck, where is it? Please, fuck. Naruto, where is it? I want to make you… feel good too." Fucking torture… This was going to be the death of him._

Blue eyes widened with excitement. Naruto had achieved to break few people before, but Gaara was... oh so perfect! Swooning only for him. Moaning only for him. And soon crying and screaming only for him. Naruto has never felt so good in his entire life. This guy was like destined to be his forever.

The blond shook his head, forcing the silly images out of his mind and targeting his focus back on the melting redhead. He put a quick kiss on the top of Gaara's cock before straightening up so he could face those lust blurred eyes. Though his hand never left the pulsing length, stroking it gently and teasing Gaara to no end. So what if he was a vicious jerk? He just really liked the feeling of power and Gaara was giving him exactly that. Not like the redhead wasn't enjoying himself as well, right?

Naruto leaned closer, brushing his lips over Gaara's, but never really kissing him. Instead he went on, placing gentle kisses on Gaara's cheek, jaw bone and in the end he latched his mouth on the spot right under Gaara's ear, biting softly. After a while he propped his lips on Gaara's ear shell and set his voice into the softest whisper. "Oh you want to make me feel good? That's very nice of you... But don't worry, you will... actually. Look how good you've already made me feel." Naruto used his other hand to take Gaara's wrist and guide the palm to cup Naruto's full crotch. "And wait until I have that perfect cock of yours up my ass. When I'll be atop of you, squeezing you tightly and you'll be screaming my name. Begging me to hurry up and make you come... That will be even better, don't you think?" Naruto chuckled lowly, not really expecting an answer as he continued. "Oh and the lube is in the last drawer of this table." He moved away and finally released Gaara's hardness, giving him time to gather his thoughts, Naruto waited for the reaction.

_Preparing for a kiss, Gaara's eyes fluttered closed, but the impact never came and instead the lips grazed his cheek, teasing him even more. Naruto was annoyingly perfect at this. Would having sex with Naruto always be like this, because that would honestly kill him. This was so different and exciting, but god. Gaara couldn't even stop his body from shivering every time those fingers rubbed towards the head of his cock._

_And then Naruto started speaking, making this all even worse. Naruto would tease the legs right from under him, if that made any sense. It was a miracle he was even standing upright. Feeling the rock hard erection pressed against his palm made Gaara finally open his eyes again and glance down, seeing the outline in Naruto's pants. A lip was sucked between teeth and Gaara started nibbling it, it showing the need he was currently feeling for Naruto. God, did he want to have his cock up Naruto's ass and pound into him hard, but Naruto had other plans for him. Gaara was getting the ride of his life it seemed. But he wouldn't let Naruto toy with him like this. Gaara could tease too. He could play this damn game and his cock wasn't being touched anymore, so he could finally breathe properly._

_"_ _Well, if you enjoy seeing me come undone," he muttered in reply, pushing himself of the desk a little, so he was standing up straight again. "Why don't you grab the lube and prepare yourself for me? I would love to see you fuck yourself with your own fingers…"_

Some kind of odd triumphal grin flashed on Naruto's lips. "So you like to watch, hm?" He placed a single rhetorical question, never actually waiting for an answer since it was quite obvious. With no further hesitation he walked around the table and bent down to the lowest drawer. It didn't take long to find what he was looking for and after several seconds he was already going back, dragging the office chair behind him in one hand and holding a bottle of strawberry lube in the other.

With a swift motion Naruto positioned the chair right in front of the desk from their side, arranging it especially for Gaara. "Please, have a seat," he pointed out nonchalantly, this oddly pleased smile never disappearing from his face. Right after temporarily putting the lube away on the desk, he started getting rid of all the unnecessary pieces of clothing which still lingered on his body, until he remained stark naked. Naruto was never really the shy one. Though his heart did race like crazy, he couldn't deny that part, but it was more caused by the feeling of Gaara's shameless gaze studying his exposed skin carefully. "Like what you see?" he spoke through a narrowed throat, the husky undertone clearly audible. Alright, maybe it was getting to him a little...

Naruto seated himself comfortably, giving Gaara the best view he could come up with. Bending one leg with the knee aiming up and placing the foot on the desk right next to him, leaving the other hang loosely for some kind of strange stability he took the lube and after pouring a healthy dose on his fingers he lowered them down between his cheeks. Thank god for the poor light, because he could swear that despite the ever cocky smirk he actually was blushing. Maybe a little more than he really wanted.

Propping his free hand behind his ass he pushed in a single finger, going straight for his prostate Naruto began to massage himself softly and only a few seconds after he added another. He was oh so horny right now, the heavy groans revealing it quite nicely. The two fingers teasing his prostate dead on caused the first drops of pre-cum to roll lazily from the top of his cock. Naruto's head fell backwards, the long taunting had to backfire eventually, and he got completely lost in the pleasure.

_Following Naruto's movements, Gaara watched the other make his way around the desk and fish a bottle of lube out of a drawer. The grin on his lips sent another shiver down his spine, the confidence never slipping away from Naruto's face. The screeching off the wheels on the chair echoed through the room, pushing away the silence that had settled between them, until it was positioned right in front of the desk. As soon as Naruto asked Gaara to take a seat, he did, slowly sitting down on the cold leather._

_The stripping of clothes was almost a show, pieces of clothing being discarded randomly until Naruto was left completely bare, showing off his tight stomach and slightly muscled physique. He was definitely a handsome man and Gaara finally had the opportunity to really see it. It's not something he cared for, but he could appreciate a gorgeous man when he saw one. Naruto was somewhere at the top. Hearing Naruto's voice break for the first time, sent a wave of pleasure right to Gaara's cock. It was good to know that even if he wasn't doing anything, he was still affecting Naruto enough to lose some of his cool. Breaking the confidence only a little bit. "You look amazing," Gaara muttered, leaning back in the chair to watch Naruto get on the desk._

_After that Gaara's eyes were glued to Naruto's ass, seeing the fingers disappear inside the tight ass, rubbing every spot in the right way. The smell of the strawberry lube filled the room and it wasn't a very pleasant smell, but something Gaara enjoyed just because it was currently inside of Naruto, slicking up every inch of Naruto's ass. "Fuck," Gaara breathed out, because this was just… He couldn't even describe it. Every fibre of his body was on fire and he wanted his cock up Naruto's hole so badly that it actually hurt._

Naruto went on with the prepping, thanks to the fact that he was doing it himself, it actually went faster and more effective than if it was done by another person. He switched from massaging his prostate to stretching the hole, which ultimately caused low growls to claw through his throat. God, how much he wanted to have Gaara's nice tasty cock inside of him instead of just his own fingers. He cast a glance down at Gaara and the curious shine in those pure green eyes made Naruto's hard length twitch visibly in response. He chuckled softly and with clenched jaw pushed in a third finger.

It was inevitable for Naruto's tone to sound slightly cracked right now, but he paid no attention to it. "Enjoying the show? Why don't you strip for me as well. It's not fair I'm the only one butt naked here," he suggested, voice strangled with pleasure. "But keep the tie, I want you to have it when I'll ride you." He had his reasons, but the ferocious glimmer gave in more ulterior motives than a mere sentence.

_Gaara had to bite his lips to prevent from groaning out at the sight of the third finger joining the other two, able to imagine his cock inside of Naruto now. The stretching of the entrance granted Gaara a look inside and the slick sounds of fingers being thrust in, resonated through the room. Mixed together with the moans leaving Naruto's lips it was all just one fucked up way to entertain Gaara and this was certainly not a position he had ever imagined himself in. His brother would be oh so proud and his sister would be creeped out and a little worried at the same time. Gaara was mostly just overwhelmed._

_Then the question of undressing came and Gaara first only raised an eyebrow at Naruto, but gave in anyway. The request about the tie struck Gaara as odd, but he let it slide, only saying one thing about it. "Don't rip it then, because my sister will have my head." Then he stood up, rolling the chair backwards to give himself enough space. Unbuttoning the last few buttons Gaara finally exposed his entire torso. Lifting up his collar he pulled it from under his tie and discarded the shirt onto the floor, his hands instantly moving towards his pants. It didn't all go as smoothly as Gaara would've liked, but he managed to kick off his shoes and pull off his pants at the same time, leaving it all on one big pile on the floor._

_And now he stood in the middle of the room, bare naked, chest heaving with every harsh breath intake, eyes still glued to the fingers sliding in and out of that delicious hole. "Naked enough for you now?"_

Naruto eyed Gaara appreciatively, feeling his mouth water lustfully. The white skin almost shining in the dim light of the office, inviting him to taste it. He let himself be lured in by the desire and using the still present tie he grabbed it with his free hand a pulled Gaara closer to him. Their naked skin colliding slightly and their exposed privates almost touching. Without waiting a second Naruto circled his lips hungrily over Gaara's pink nipple and sucked on it teasingly. Then lapped his tongue over the offered skin, relishing in the taste, sometimes biting softly, but not too much, moving his head until he could roll his tongue around the other nipple and close his lips around it much like he did with the previous one. Despite looking as quite a cold guy, Gaara's skin was smooth and warm, almost hot. The only thing he could compare it to was the delightful feeling of sun heated beach sand.

Only after having enough of Gaara's delicious taste Naruto strolled his lips up, reaching with his neck all the way to Gaara's ear. He loved the way this cute redhead melted under his lewd words and he couldn't pass the opportunity to turn him on just a little more. "I'm all ready for you." Naruto moved his fingers inside him as to prove the statement. "So where do you want me to take you? The floor? The chair? Or right here on the table? I bet our boss would be thrilled if he knew about just anyone fucking right atop of his desk."

_This was it. The moment they would truly start. The moment Gaara had been longing for ever since they moved towards the office. This time Gaara let his voice be heard, a groan escaping him as Naruto teased his chest, paying extra attention to his nipples. But now Gaara would not let Naruto be the only one doing the touching, so he let his hands move towards Naruto's bare back and started massaging the muscles beneath the soft golden skin. This felt a little softer, more delicate somehow and now Gaara could actually keep up. That was until Naruto decided to speak again._

_Where did Gaara want to take Naruto? Did it matter? But there was an option and now Gaara was in control. Grabbing the hand which Naruto was using to finger himself, Gaara pulled it back, the finger leaving Naruto with a slick sound. Hands then moving towards Naruto's hips he scooted him forward, ass now hanging a little over the edge of the cherry wood. Lips tentatively moved towards Naruto's and then for the first time he let a grin grace his lips. Without a warning Gaara grabbed his length and pushed forward, breaching the ring of muscles and then pushing on until he was fully inside._

With mild amazement Naruto noticed his hand being pulled away. He had a suspicion of what Gaara wanted to do and to be honest he somehow wished for the normally reserved redhead to let loose a little. It was all so exciting. Although he did want to hear Gaara moan in pleasure under him, the thought of Gaara being the dominant one even for a moment sent an intensive jolt of need right into his crotch.

A smirk tugged up the ever straight line of Gaara's lips and Naruto could swear that his heart stopped right there, until a perfectly round shape of Gaara's cock stretched his prepped hole and his eyes rolled back and toes curled. It took everything not to swoon and melt for this unpredictable guy, but he held Gaara's tie firmly, keeping himself up and his chest partly glued to the perky nipples. Even if Naruto would actually want to keep quiet, that particular loud cry has become unavoidable. "Oh god! Gaara! Your cock is the greatest fucking thing I ever had inside of me."

Instinctively wrapping his legs around Gaara's lean hips, Naruto pressed him closer, taking as much of that hard length as he could and with Gaara actually doing most of the movement, it slid in and filled every possible space in no time. Naruto's far too long forgotten cock burned with accumulated blood, but with one hand now propping his torso behind on the desk and the other clutching Gaara's tie firmly, he was left with only one option. "Touch me Gaara, I want to feel your hands on my cock."

_Seeing a different emotion crossing Naruto's features, Gaara knew his teasing had taken its affect and with Naruto then screaming out, it had really gone the right way. Filling Naruto to the brim Gaara stayed still for a minute, seeing Naruto's body shiver every time he made his cock twitch. Quite sensitive it seemed and hearing he had a great cock was quite pleasant too. No one had ever complimented him on that and it did touch his ego. Funny how a boring party could get two co-workers in such a position. One with a dick up his ass and the other having his dick up someone's ass. Gaara was thinking too much, so quickly he shook every thought of and started pulling back, barely catching Naruto's spoken words._

_Sending a sharp look up at Naruto the smirk slithered back into place. The teasing seemed to be contagious, because Gaara couldn't help himself and continue it. Getting under Naruto's skin was quite fun and with his cock now buried deep inside of Naruto, he did have some control. "Why don't you beg for it?" he shot back and then pulled his cock out almost completely, only the head still lingering inside and with a hard thrust he pushed himself inside again, feeling the walls contract around his erection._

Alright, Naruto did deserve that. But it wasn't like he would really mind any amount of teasing. As much as he loved to taunt others, Naruto also relished in being taunted back. So after Gaara's words, a satisfied smile enlightened his face and he returned Gaara's smirk shamelessly, noticing that the cute redhead might have a really stunning smile, if he actually smiled one day.

A particularly harsh plunge returned Naruto's mind back on earth when a surge of great pleasure made his voice openly cry out in bliss. His spine tensed and hands trembled, losing some of the confident hold. But Naruto was the one who had started this game in the first place and it would be cowardly if he was to pull back now when they were in the middle of the best part. Grasping the adorably silly tie stronger he once again took an advantage of the stripe of cloth and bringing Gaara's torso lightly down he met him in a gentle kiss. Then, with lips still partly touching, he gave in and began the soft pleading whisper. "Please... I want you to touch me... I want your hands everywhere. I want you to feel my cock... feel my skin. I want you to thrust into me, feel my insides swallow you up all over again. Please, Gaara... I want you to find all the right places. I want you to fuck me hard and make me scream," Naruto panted heavily, letting his heated breath fan over Gaara's face.

_It caught Gaara of guard that Naruto actually replied with a plea, honestly begging to be touched, thoroughly touched. A groan tumbled off his lips as he looked down into those darkened blue eyes. Body leaning forward there was no distance between them, Naruto still having a firm hold on his tie. One that would never be worn again without remembering Gaara of this day. A very special tie indeed. Cock buried deep inside of Naruto, Gaara shifted a little bit, dick twitching inside that warm hole as the walls squeezed him in just the right way._

_Even if Naruto had pleaded, Gaara took his time with actually reciprocating, because watching Naruto tremble under his body was amazing to see. But even the strongest wills would break. With another feverish groan Gaara roughly kissed Naruto, the passion for the first time shining through in the touches of their lips. It was messy and sloppy, but Gaara didn't give a shit. Plunging his cock in and out of Naruto's hole, he made sure it was thoroughly pleasured, striking every bit of sensitive skin Naruto possessed there._

_And then finally his hand slithered between Naruto's legs, blindly reaching for the other's reaction, and then firmly grasping it below the head. His thumb swiped over the head, smearing out the precum Naruto had lost already during the process of getting here. It slicked everything up a little, making the first few strokes down a lot easier._

Those several seconds of wavering were a merciless torture, but then Naruto's lips were claimed in a needy kiss and he responded to the connection immediately. The wild movements causing their saliva to mix and trickle down Naruto's chin. Not like it was actually noticed as the two men were lost way too far in exploring the insides of the other.

Naruto's hand, now propping up both their bodies, wobbled dangerously when Gaara started to thrust deep into the responsive hole and a cry filled with lust vibrated in the blond's chest. The table under them began to rattle and right after Naruto's cock had been given some attention, the weakened hand slid, throwing some unimportant stuff off the office desk. The items littering the floor in the same time a wanton scream was pushed into Gaara's mouth.

Refusing to part the kiss Naruto dragged Gaara down, forcing him to lie atop of his chest and shifting them into a slightly different position. There was no need for air when all Naruto wanted now was to feel Gaara's lips on his own. And not just lips, Gaara's length sliding in and out of his ass made Naruto's fingers tingle and the grasp on the free member generated a fair amount of heat rush down into Naruto's abdomen.

Enjoying the act, Naruto let both his palms explore the cute redhead above, groping every inch of flesh which came into reach. He ended up squeezing Gaara's nice firm butt and feeling the muscles contract with every thrust he instinctively pressed Gaara almost ridiculously close. The pleasure built up quickly and nails were inadvertently buried into Gaara's skin, but Naruto didn't want to end it yet. There was one more thing he wished to do tonight.

Not caring that his voice would hitch with each rough plunge Naruto breathed in. "Get… your… ass… back… into… that… chair." It took more than expected to keep his tone steady and Naruto actually failed on every word, but he just refused to give up and forced even the rest thickly through clenched teeth. "And let me ride you."

_The pace was truly brutal Gaara was keeping up with, plunging his cock deep inside of Naruto and then instantly sliding it back out, the friction sending all kinds of pleasures rushing through his veins. Being forced to lay down through his pace off for a second, but Gaara quickly got back into gear and kept going, because how could he not? Normally Gaara was one for the sweet and soft approach, so this was completely new to him, and god, did he love it. Naruto's cock was now between their bodies, enabling Gaara from reaching it, but the sounds didn't leave. It was all just so fantastic and Gaara had completely forgotten about the scenery they were in._

_So why Naruto suddenly started talking, pushing Gaara away a bit, was beyond him. Couldn't they continue? Everyone was feeling happy and Gaara really, really did not want to part right now. But his pace slowed down and as Naruto gritted out the last line, Gaara understood why Naruto had asked him to sit back in the chair. Still didn't really make him want to leave Naruto's body._

_With one last thrust Gaara pulled out fast, thinking it should be done quick like a Band-Aid. A loud groan left his lips as he moved backwards, knees even wobblier than before. The chair wheeled back a little right as he wanted to sit down onto it and he realised this was not going to be easy with a chair that would roll away, but Gaara managed to sit down on it, the cold leather sticking to his bare ass. His cock was still standing proudly, inching a little to the left as it lay flat against his abdomen, glistening from the lube in the barely lit office. Naruto better get over here quickly._

Like his life depended on it, Naruto swiftly stood up and grasping Gaara's length he arranged himself above the pulsating member, legs spread and face to face. He impaled himself in one go, loud cry leaving his throat in the process. "Oh, fuck yes!" That was it! That was the right position. Now he could aim Gaara's perfect cock right into his own prostate. And also tease the fuck out of his hot co-worker.

An evil grin spread his lips and Naruto looked down on Gaara's tensed face. He didn't say anything, hoping the wicked smirk would reveal his intentions enough. Steadily lifting his ass Naruto slowly pushed down. The top of the shaft reaching all the right places. Better be careful, it wouldn't take much for Naruto to climax with his sensitive spot being stimulated like this. Barely faster than the first time Naruto repeated the prolonged bouncing movement; eyes glued to study Gaara's reactions.

_This… this couldn't be happening. Naruto couldn't be this cruel, could he? Yes, he had said something about making Gaara beg, but after everything that had happened, it didn't still stand, right? That look said something else though. Oh how Gaara now loathed that smirk. He just wanted to be ridden into oblivion, not some Driving Miss Daisy type. A whine escaped his lips then as he threw his head back against the leather. The wheels weren't even moving like they should be when the pace was fast. The chair was just sitting still, screeching slightly under their weight._

_In a desperate attempt to pick up the pace and get back into the animalistic vibe they had been in before, Gaara pushed his hips up, but Naruto kept his entrance out of reach. Everything was happening too slowly now and the tightening in his stomach didn't come from his orgasm rising. Naruto was clearly going to be the death of him. "Oh god," Gaara muttered, hands going up to Naruto's hair, sending a pleading look towards those shiny blue eyes._

Naruto chuckled lewdly, never planning to pick up the pace, not until Gaara would tell him exactly what he wanted to hear. To set that delicious raspy voice into a brand new dimension. To make the redhead plead and talk as dirty as was humanly possible. "You know what, you're even cuter like this." Naruto began, ignoring the grasp in his hair and looking straight into Gaara's desperate green orbs. "So… tell me. How do you like the party now? How does it feel to have your cock sliding slowly in and out of me? Is it warm inside? Is it soft? Tight enough for you? Or do you want me to squeeze more?" Naruto whispered and to support his statement he clenched his inner muscles for a while, never forgetting to stop to move up and down in that torturous manner. It sent tingles even into his own body, but who the hell cared when he could see Gaara under him going crazy and possibly even crazier?

"Talk to me Gaara. I want you to tell me everything. Tell me all the dirty things you would want me to do to you. Get angry… scream at me, if you want to… I want to hear you." Naruto teased and while one of his hands moved back to softly tickle Gaara's sacks, fingers of the other busied themselves with rolling Gaara's perked up nipple.

_No, this was evil. Pure evil. Asking Gaara to talk, that much. Gaara didn't talk much during sex. Everyone line he had said so far had been one line more than he had ever had spoken during sex. And now Naruto wanted to hear everything?! Where does one even begin? He had no clue what to actually say, though there were some clear subjects hanging in the air. Naruto had told him exactly what he wanted to hear. And Gaara couldn't really think straight as Naruto continued this torturous pace, slowly sliding over his cock. The friction wasn't enough… And when Naruto started squeezing, the pace slowed even more, inching its way down his length._

_"_ _It feels good, it feels good," Gaara whined, his hold on Naruto's hair tightening as a guttural groan left his lips. "I want, I just want…" And he couldn't even finish that sentence, because this pace was just killing him. Why did this have to happen? Swallowing heavily Gaara tried to gather his thoughts and gave it another shot, because this had to stop. "Naruto… I need you to… Please, for the love of… Just go a little faster, please."_

Damn, Gaara really was losing it right now it seemed. Naruto would probably feel bad, if the frustration filling Gaara's ever stoic features wasn't such a turn on. Though not even Naruto was evil enough to continue with this teasing any longer, his own cock has been twitching madly as well and he could feel the heat already gathering down, prepared to explode every second.

"Fuck Gaara, you're so hot you're going to be the death of me," Naruto panted heavily and returned Gaara the not so gentle hold on his blond locks with a rough pinch into Gaara's nipple. Then finally lifted himself and using the gravity fell hard back into Gaara's tensed crotch. Which was instantly followed by another prompt move of up and down, until Naruto threw his head back in sheer pleasure, hopping up and down in Gaara's lap. Instinct followed instinct and he blindly snatched Gaara's tie again. "Is this what you want? Eh? God that's so fucking great... I'm gonna come," Naruto growled with his voice hopping in the same rhythm as his body.

_"_ _And. You. Call. Me. The. Deathofyou," Gaara replied as the pace finally picked up, every word matching the pace of Naruto's thrusts. His cock easily slid in and out of Naruto's abused hole, slick sounds rising up from between their bodies. The air felt heavy against his skin, sex lingering in the air. There was going to be enough evidence of what happened here. This was still one of the stupidest things Gaara had ever done, but he was definitely not regretting it now._

_Following Naruto's grasp on his tie Gaara leaned closer and captured Naruto's lips in another kiss, because he just had to. He needed to feel those soft lips, hear the sounds muffled against his flesh. This was wonderful. Gaara's hips were moving along with every thrust, meeting Naruto halfway, plunging his cock in as far as it could go. This shouldn't end, but it had to. Something tightened in his stomach and he wouldn't be long now. "Then come," he replied, feeling his own orgasm creeping closer and closer._

A thought flashed in Naruto's brain. Maybe he should somehow prevent his cum from messing everything around? Hell, who had time for crap like that, anyway. Naruto let his lips be violated in the sweetest way and didn't need much to counter with sucking, nibbling and in the end just moaning. Clasping their bodies together as much as he could Naruto felt the bliss of the created friction and then a hard orgasm crashed through his veins, spilling his load onto their stomachs. Praying to heavens that Gaara managed to climax as well during that wild action, because he couldn't maintain the pace for long with his knees slowly giving out with every other tired plunge.

"Damn man, I love your cock," Naruto whispered hoarsely, still riding on the after-wave of the mind-blowing experience.

_Even if Naruto had warned him, his orgasm still caught Gaara off guard. The walls contracted around him tightly, sucking his cock in deeper and deeper. His voice got caught somewhere deep in his throat as he choked out another groan. The movements halted for a moment as Naruto let out his final cry, eyes closed and lips parted. The sound echoed through the room. But now the pace needed to continue, because Naruto's tired movements weren't enough. So Gaara grabbed Naruto's hips tightly, nails digging deep into the skin. And then he guided Naruto down roughly onto his cock, followed by forcing him back up fast._

_That was the moment when sound after sound spilled from his lips, head thrown back into the chair. And then it came rushing down. His pace turned erratic and then stilled completely as he finally released, a broken cry pulled from his lips, his cock buried deep inside of Naruto. It seemed to last forever until he finally touched the ground again and then as he got down from his high, Gaara blinked up Naruto and shot him a lazy smile. "I have never been complimented on my dick before," he muttered tiredly, his hands still holding onto Naruto's hips._

Naruto felt the moment burn itself into his memory. The one occasion he actually saw Gaara smile. He blinked several times, chasing away the tingle in his belly and hazily looked around; feeling of coming out of deep water floated around him. The office party, Gaara, the cries, groans, the dirty talk. The room they currently occupied was a mess, clothes scattered around, some pencils, papers, boots, air stuffed with sex. If someone was to walk in, the one night lovers would probably be in some deep shit. Though the person wouldn't probably even notice the chaos, only because of the two naked figures covered in white liquid were still desecrating the boss' chair.

"Yeah, I say lots of weird stuff when I'm horny," he chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head. Realizing that he should probably get off Gaara, Naruto carefully stood up, hesitantly putting his weight back on his weak legs. "Well fuck... we really did a number here, didn't we? I mean look around." Another jittery chuckle. "Oh shit... where did I see it...?" Naruto scanned the room and his eyes fell upon a pack of tissues. He grabbed it and pulled a few of them out. "Here. Sorry for that." With an odd grin he handed them to Gaara and then pulled a few more to clean up his own body.

Damn it. Naruto never really was good with the 'after talk' and this all just turned so awkward. Maybe he should just swallow the thickness in his throat and ask Gaara out? Was it even proper after what just happened? Stupid brain...

_Gratefully Gaara took the tissues, muttering a soft 'thank you' as he cleaned off the cum from his abdomen. A shower would work a lot better, but that was not an option right now. After all the semen was gone Gaara lifted up his tie and gave it a once over. It still looked fine, so at least he could come home without raising questions. After that it would need to go to the dry cleaners to get the sex smell out. His whole suit would need to go to the dry cleaners now, which was a hassle, but damn, this had all been worth it. Another slight smile graced his lips before he pushed himself out of the chair._

_"_ _I think we didn't do too bad," Gaara replied to Naruto's comment, green eyes sliding through the room. "If we pick up some of the boss' crap and put it back on the desk we are fine. Can't do anything about the smell though, but he has sex so often here, he won't even notice." Fishing his boxers and pants off the floor, Gaara slowly got dressed, finding that a little more important now. And as the tie was neatly placed back under the collar of his shirt, Gaara picked up Naruto's orange shirt from the floor to hand it to his co-worker. "I have to admit I didn't think this would ever happen between us," he started, extending the shirt towards Naruto and then letting his hand linger just a little too long. "And I don't think we should meet again this way." He then moved away from Naruto, letting that hang in the air as a final tease as he started to pick up the mess on the floor. "Next time I'll buy you dinner first."_

Great so now he starts to talk. Naruto muttered something incoherent and began to dress as well, listening to Gaara's voice in the meantime. Looking for his orange shirt he froze mid-motion, noticing Gaara was already handing him the improper party attire.

"Thanks," he said a little breathlessly and pulled it over his head. Wait what? Not again? His chin fell down in an open surprise. Until Gaara continued... and the stunned awe turned into a mischievous grin. "Yeah, awesome... something junky would do nicely."

With a sparkly smile Naruto joined Gaara in cleaning up the room.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked our work you can look forward to the next one - pairing DeiSasu.


End file.
